If You're Gone
by Cutting Out My Heart
Summary: When Ally has some troubles it causes Debra to reveal something not even Marie the Nosy Mother knows. Will it help Ally?
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

If You're Gone 

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but if I did large objects would "accidentally" fall on Ray a lot. I don't own the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams either, Green Day does. I do however own the song The Edge of Life and the characters Garrett and Shadow.

Thanks tobrokenglass who's fic inspired me to write this one and the song The Edge of Life.

_Italics_ denote the song.

* * *

Boulevard of Broken Dreams 

Ally Barone sat alone at a table in the food court at the mall. She took a bit of her hamburger and looked at the tables of kids with their friends. Something she would never have at her high school.

There everybody hated her and her stupid dad refused to transfer her to the other school in her neighborhood because it was too dangerous a.k.a. to far to drive.

She stood up and walked to her favorite store, Hot Topic. She picked out a blue skirt with black lace over it, jeans with rips in them, and a Blondie tank top.

As Ally was reading the label on a bottle of blue hair dye people she knew from school walked by.

"Hey doesn't that chick go to our school," asked one boy.

"Who care, she's a freak," said a blonde girl.

Ally grabbed bottle of purple and red dye, and some makeup. She took her stuff to the checkout counter.

"You know if your going with multi-colored hair you should do it one color at a time so they don't mix together," said the cashier.

He was a cute boy about seventeen. He had on a Green Day t-shirt and baggy ripped up jeans. He was also wearing black Converse low-tops just like Ally's.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Ally.

"Hey, I get off in fifteen minutes, you want to go see a movie," asked the guy.

"Sure, and my name's Ally," she replied

"Garrett," he said.

Ally found the nearest bathroom and changed into her new clothes. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and messed it up. She put on more of her dark red lip-gloss and waited outside the store for Garrett.

Ally was leaning against the wall when her ex-boyfriend, Kyle, walked up.

"Hey, look it's the little bitch," said Kyle.

"Why don't you just keep walking Kyle, I don't want to see your ugly face," retorted Ally.

"Who do you think you are," asked Kyle moving toward Ally.

"Who do you think you are you little punk bitch," said Garrett walking out of the store.

"Screw you," said Kyle.

"Well I think you need to leave the girl alone and go back home to your mommy," said Garrett stepping towards Kyle menacingly.

Since Garrett was about six feet tall and Kyle was only 5'5'' and even Ally towered over him, he looked a little intimidated.

"Whatever," said Kyle walking away.

"So the new Resident Evil movie came out today," said Garrett like nothing had happened.

"Thanks," said Ally.

"It was nothing, I just hate posers like that little bitch," said Garrett.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the front row at Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

After the movie as Ally was getting ready to call her dad, Ashlee Abbers and her army of skanks walked up.

"Hey look it's that freak Ally," said Ashlee.

"And her freaky looking boyfriend," said Stephanie Calloway.

"What you couldn't get a normal looking guy," said Ashlee icily.

"Of course not how could she, I mean look at her," said Kimberly Hooker.

Garrett looked at the girls, grabbed Ally's arm and walked away.

"You want a ride home," asked Garrett.

"Sure," said Ally.

As Ally got out of Garrett's Talon he handed her his number.

"Call me," he said before driving away.

Ally looked at his messy writing and smiled. Somebody liked her and that was pure happiness to Ally.

"How did you get home," asked Ray as Ally walked in.

"Oh, my friend, uh, Ashlee Abbers' mom gave me a ride," lied Ally.

"Okay," said Ray as he stared at the TV.

Ally walked into the kitchen to grab a Coke then ran upstairs to her room.

Some time later the phone rang.

"Hello," said Ally.

"Hey honey, it's mom," said Debra on the other end.

"Hey mom, when are you coming home," asked Ally.

"Well that's what I called to tell you, I'm going to stay a few more days to help Helen out with the baby," said Debra.

"No mom, you have to come home so I can tell you about this guy I met today," said Ally.

"Well tell me now," said Debra.

"No, I'm not telling you over the phone, you'll just have to come home to find out," said Ally.

"Well fine then, I'll still be home in a few days," said Debra.

"Fine mom, bye," said Ally.

"Bye sweetie," said Debra.

"Bye Debra," said Ray.

"Oh my god dad you were on the phone the whole time," shouted Ally.

"Well…uh…" said Ray.

"I hate you," shouted Ally.

Ally clicked off the phone and tossed it in her chair before flopping on her bed and clicked on the stereo.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"Ally, can I come in," asked Ray.

"No, go away," shouted Ally.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right_

"Fine," said Ray walking away.

Ally slid off her bed and grabbed the shoebox underneath it. She pulled out the blood stained washrag and the gleaming metal razor.

"I hate my stupid dad," mumbled Ally as she slid the blade across her pale skin.

Blood trickled down her arm as she grabbed the rag and wiped up the blood.

**The Next Day At School**

Ally hated going to school. Knowing that everyone was staring at her and calling her a freak when they thought she wasn't listening. The only thing that kept her from jumping on that preppy blonde cheerleader that had pushed her in the hall was knowing that her dad would never let her go out with Garrett tonight if she got detention.

"Ally can I speak with you," asked Mrs. Phillips, the school guidance counselor.

"Sure," said Ally following her into her office.

"Ally, I'm worried about, you don't talk to anyone, you aren't the same little chatterbox from a few years ago," said Mrs. Phillips.

"I know, and I'm glad," said Ally.

"Why, that little chatterbox had so many friends and people who liked her," said Mrs. Phillips.

"No offense, but you teachers are pretty oblivious sometimes," said Ally. "Those people last year weren't my friends, they didn't give a shit about me, pardon my French."

"Why do you say that Ally," asked Mrs. Phillips

"Because of the things they did, when I wouldn't sleep with Damien, he broke up with me, when spoke for myself and didn't do everything Ashlee Abbers told me to do, she dumped me too, no one else likes me because of thing I said or did to them when I was friends with Ashlee," said Ally.

"Well, if things are that bad for you here why didn't you transfer over the summer," asked Mrs. Phillips.

"My dad refuses to transfer me," said Ally.

"Have you told him any of the things you just told me," asked Mrs. Phillips.

"No, he wouldn't understand, he's such an idiot sometimes, he doesn't get being a teenager and I guess that's grandma's fault," said Ally.

"Okay, well you can get back to class," said Mrs. Phillips. "If you need to talk you can always come talk to me."

"Okay thanks," said Ally.

As Ally left the guidance counselors office they both knew she had no intention of going back to class.

Ally walked down the empty hall listening to her footsteps echo in the silence.

"Hey Barone, shouldn't you be in class like a good little girl," said Shadow.

"Leave me alone," said Ally as she sped up.

"Give me one good reason why I should," asked Shadow.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the things I did to you when I was friends with Ashlee, but I'm not her friend anymore, and now you're not being any better than her by not leaving me alone," said Ally.

"Okay, so I guess you've changed, so where are you going," asked Shadow.

"I don't know," said Ally as she walked in to the teacher's parking lot.

"Come on I know a place where we can hang," said Shadow.

Ally followed Shadow to a brick building. It had a huge sign hanging on it that said **La Maquis**.

Inside were the local burnouts. On stage was a band practicing.

"Hey Skid, how's it going," asked Shadow.

"Not so great, listen and tell us what it needs," said Skid.

Shadow sat down at one of the hand painted tables and motioned for Ally to sit with her.

Skid picked up his guitar and the rest of the band prepared to play.

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge of life_

_Silence in death_

_Go quietly in to the night_

_But I won't_

_Go without a fight_

_I'm on the edge of life_

_Fighting for survival_

_Light in the darkness ahead_

_Creatures in the shadows_

_Minions of the dark_

_The edge of life_

_The line between_

_The darkness and the light_

_Slipping back and forth_

_Don't know where I want to be_

_A thorny rose inside_

_Grows like a twisted vine_

_Ripping and bleeding_

_On the edge of life_

The band stopped playing as Shadow stood up. They looked at her waiting for her to tell them what they needed to make it good.

"You need a better singer," said Shadow. "You, can you sing."

It took Ally a moment to realize that Shadow was talking to her.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Ally.

"Great, get up there, here's the words," said Shadow handing her some crumpled notebook paper.

Ally took her position behind the microphone and unfolded the paper.

Ally started to feel nervous as the band started playing but once she started singing Ally felt all her lost confidence come back.

"That was bitchin'," shouted Shadow as they stopped playing again.

"So Ally, whaddya say, wanna join Alkemy," asked Skid.

"Yeah," said Ally happily.

"Cool, so then let me introduce you to the rest of the band," said Skid.

He helped Ally offstage to the table where the rest of the band had gathered with Shadow.

"This is Dirt, he's the bass, and that's Skye the drummer," said Skid pointing to a guy with long messy brown hair covering his face and a guy with jet-black hair with orange streaks.

"So you'll be needing a nickname too," said Skye.

"You can pick one, if it's cool that's your new nickname, if not, then we get to pick for you," said Skid.

"Zero," said Ally.

"Hmmm, okay, Zero," said Skid.

"It's perfect," said Shadow.

"Yeah, perfect," mumbled Ally thinking about how much someone' life could change in only a few days. She had friends and a boyfriend.

* * *

Everybody R&R or this is then end mwa ha ha ha!!! 

Just kidding. Hope you liked it. I'll post more soon.

LizzyCharlotteShepard


	2. Big Machine

If You're Gone 

Hey everybody I'm back.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but if my evil plans works I will by chapter three. I do however own everything I mentioned in the previous chapter plus Guinna. The Goo Goo Dolls own the songs The Big Machine and Broadway. But I would love to own Johnny Rzeznik, damn he's hot!!!!

* * *

**The Big Machine**

The thing that greeted Ally when she got home wasn't what she expected. The house was completely empty.

She had expected her dad to be waiting to punish her the second she got home.

As Ally walked into the kitchen the phone rang. It was Garrett.

"Hey Ally, what's up," said Garrett.

"Not much, you," asked Ally.

"Not much, my older sister saw you at La Maquis today," said Garrett.

"Your sister isn't Shadow is she," asked Ally.

"No, my sister's name is Guinna, she's a writer so she hangs there during the day," said Garrett.

"Oh," said Ally as she grabbed a Coke out of the fridge.

"She said you were singing for the band that was playing there," said Garrett.

"Well Shadow told me to go sing with them and they like it so they invited me to join the band," said Ally excitedly. "My new nickname is Zero."

"Cool, you have to tell me when your first gig is so I can come check you guys out," said Garrett.

"Okay, we should go tonight and hang out, Skye said a really good band is playing tonight," said Ally.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven," said Garrett.

"Okay, see you then, bye," said Ally.

"Bye," said Garrett.

No sooner than she had hung up the phone rang again.

"Hello," said Ally.

"Hey sweetie," said Debra.

"Hey mom, how's it going," asked Ally.

"Pretty good, I should be coming home tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest," said Debra.

"Great, I don't think I can handle dad and the twins much longer," said Ally.

"So, how's it going with that boy you met at the mall," asked Debra.

"Nope, I'm not telling you anything until you come home," said Ally indignantly.

"Fine," said Debra. "Just tell your dad to come to the phone."

"He's not here, no one is, not even grandma," said Ally.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm missing this, the house is Marie free and I'm stuck here at my stupid sisters'," said Debra.

"Well now whose fault is that," said Ally.

"Mine I guess, oh I gotta go, the baby's crying," said Debra.

"Bye mom, love ya," said Ally.

"Bye sweetie," said Debra before hanging up.

Ally hung up the phone and went up to her room to pick out an outfit to wear to La Maquis tonight.

Nearly an hour later she heard her dad and the twins come in.

"Hey dad, where were you guys," asked Ally.

"Oh your grandma decided to take us out for ice cream and then they wanted to go to the park," said Ray.

"And you hurt your hand so there was no possible way to leave me a note," said Ally sarcastically.

"Well I didn't think we were going to be gone that long," said Ray.

"Duh, that's why they invented cell phones dad," said Ally pointing to the cell phone hooked to her dad's belt.

"Jeez, sorry, I'll take you out to the park for ice cream too if you want," said Ray.

"No thanks, but if you want to make up for it, you could not make me bring Garrett in to meet you tonight when he picks me up," said Ally.

"No way, you know the rules, all boys that take you out on date have to come in and meet the family," said Ray.

"Well another rule is to leave a note or leave a message if you leave the house without anyone knowing," Ally retorted.

"Well…he still has to come to the door, but he doesn't have to come in," said Ray.

"Fine," said Ally.

"So what are his parent's names," asked Ray.

"I don't know," said Ally.

"He didn't tell you his parent's names," said Ray.

"Can we just drop it," said Ally imitating Garrett when she had asked about his parents.

"Fine," said Ray as Ally walked up to her room.

A few hours later the doorbell rang and Ally ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Zero," said Shadow.

"Hey what are you doing here," asked Ally.

"Garrett's car wouldn't start, so he called me and told me to pick you up on the way to the club," said Shadow.

"Whoa, club, what kind of club, you didn't say anything about a club," said Ray jumping off the couch, (which was a rare phenomenon).

"Don't worry Mr. Barone, it's a coffee only bar," said Shadow.

"Oh, who are you," asked Ray.

"Sorry dad, this is Shadow," said Ally.

"What kind of name is Shadow," asked Ray.

"My real name is Sarah, Shadow is just my nickname," said Shadow.

"Oh, so be back by ten-thirty," said Ray.

"Okay, bye dad," said Ally.

They walked out to the street and Ally saw Garrett's Talon.

"Hey I thought you said his car broke down," said Ally.

"Well the band is on in ten minutes and we were ever going to make it on time we didn't have time for the father-boyfriend interrogation," said Shadow.

"Who is it," asked Ally.

"Nope, sorry can't tell you," said Shadow.

"Come on tell me guys," whined Ally as she climbed into the car.

"No way, you just have to be patient," said Garrett.

"Fine," said Ally folding her arms and slinking down into her seat.

Garrett started the car and they sped off towards the club.

"Okay you can open your eyes," said Garrett as the band walked on stage.

"Holy shit," said Ally, as Johnny Rzeznik of the Goo Goo Dolls walked up to the edge of the stage was only a few feet from their table in the front.

"Hey everybody, were really glad to be here in New York city, and to be playing at this little hole in the wall, thanks to my good friend Dirt, here we are," said Johnny.

"Dirt, you're friends with Johnny Rzeznik," said Ally.

"Yeah, we go way back," said Dirt as they started playing.

_Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine now  
Oh, you're so vain  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts  
And I'm aware _

I'm in love but you don't care  
Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here, but you don't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting

Love and sex and loneliness  
Take what's yours and leave the rest  
So I'll survive  
God, it's good to be alive

"It's good to be alive since I found you," said Ally.

_And I'm torn in pieces  
I'm lying there waiting for  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you_

_Silly love with all your sins  
Wait and stop and I begin  
And I'll - I'll be waiting'_

_  
Livin' like a house on fire  
what you fear is your desire  
It's hard to deal  
I still love the way you feel_

"I love the way everything is so perfect since I met you," said Ally.

_Now this angry little girl  
Drownin in this petty world  
And I'm who you run to  
Swallow all your bitter pills  
That's what makes you beautiful  
You're all a lie  
I won't leave what you ain't got  
_

_And I'm torn in pieces  
I'm lying there waiting for  
my heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
_

_I'm blind and waiting for you  
I'm blind and waiting for you _

And I can't believe it's coming true  
God, it's good to be alive  
I'm still here and waitin' for you  
And I can't believe it's coming true  
I'm blind and waiting for you

"I really didn't see how cool the world could be until I fell for you," said Ally.

"Whoa, that was totally cheesy," said Dirt.

"I know, but was one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to me," said Garrett.

He leaned down and kissed Ally.

Wow, my first real kiss.

Wow, I think I love this girl.

They broke apart as the Goo Goo Dolls started their next song.

"Hey this is a dedication by my man Dirt to the lovebirds in the front, to Garrett and Zero," said Johnny.

They started playing Broadway.

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die  
The cowboy kills the rock star  
And Friday night's gone too far  
The dim light hides the years  
On all the faded girls  
Forgotten but not gone  
You drink it off your mind  
You talk about the world  
Like it's someplace that you've been  
You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
And you're livin' in a world  
That you're best forgotten around here_

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

_You choke down all your anger  
Forget your only son  
You pray to statues when you sober up for fun  
You anger don't impress me  
The world slapped in your face  
It always rains like hell on the losers' day parade  
You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
'Cause you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten  
And when you're thinkin' you're a joke  
And nobody's gonna listen to the one small point  
I know they been missin' round here_

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

_You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
'Cause you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten  
And when you're thinkin' you're a joke_

_And nobody's gonna listen to the one small point  
I know they been missin' round here  
'round here_

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

The crowd cheered and Garrett put his arm around Ally's waist.

Later that night around midnight when the concert got over and they had found Shadow and Skye who were making out in a corner, they all headed home.

"Where have you been," asked Ray as Ally walked in the front door.

"At a concert," replied Ally.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," said Ray.

"Do you have any idea how long it took before the car that was double parked next to us took to move," lied Ally.

She had really been talking to Johnny Rzeznik about their upcoming tour. Alkemy might be opening for them in a few places around the New York area.

"Well that's what cell phones are for," said Ray in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Nice try dad, but you wouldn't let me get a cell phone remember," said Ally before running upstairs.

"That girl," mumbled Ray.

* * *

So there chapter two. If you like it click that little button and review.

LizzyCharlotteShepard


	3. Chronicles of Life and Death

If You're Gone 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except the things previously mentioned. Good Charlotte owns the song The Chronicles of Life and Death.

* * *

The Chronicles of Life and Death 

The next morning Ray was waiting for Ally in the kitchen.

"Ally, I don't want you hanging out with those people anymore," said Ray.

"Those people are my friends, dad," said Ally.

"What ever happened to Ashlee Abbers, and that poor child of Satin (a.k.a. Peggy)?

"They hate me, that's why I wanted to transfer schools, everybody there hates me except Shadow," shouted Ally.

"Well that doesn't give the right to act like you're the boss around here, cause you're not," shouted Ray.

"Raymond, I heard yelling, is Debra back," asked Marie walking in the door.

"No Ma, I was just talking to Ally," said Ray.

"Oh, I see, these poor children, having to be without their mother must be very hard," said Marie as she noticed the tears in Ally's eyes.

"You guys are so oblivious, even more than the guidance counselor," shouted Ally before running upstairs.

"Guidance counselor," asked Marie.

"I dunno," said Ray.

"What has Debra done to these kids," said Marie hugging the twins.

"Ma, can you take the boys to school," asked Ray.

"Of course Raymond," said Marie.

Ray walked upstairs to Ally's room.

"Ally, can I come in," asked Ray.

"No," shouted Ally.

"Please, what was that about the guidance counselor, Ally what's going on," asked Ray.

"Go away," shouted Ally.

What Ray didn't know was that Ally was in her room cutting her arms.

What Ray didn't know was that Ally had been doing it for nearly six months.

What Ray didn't know was that Ally had just climbed out her window and ran off.

Four Hours Later… 

Ally sat on a swing in the park her mom used to take her to when she was a little girl. Back when life was so much easier and the toughest decision in her day was whether to have peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese for lunch.

you come in cold  
you're covered in blood  
they're all so happy you've arrived  
the doctor cuts your cord  
hands you to your mom  
she sets you free in to this life

and where do you go  
with no destination  
no maps to guide you  
wouldn't you know  
that it doesn't matter  
we all end up the same

Ally looked around her at the little kids with their mothers. They were so happy.

They have no idea what the real world is like. How horrible and cold it can be sometimes.

"Excuse me, but could my daughter use the swing," asked a woman in her mid twenties.

Ally looked at the little girl standing next to her with her curly blonde hair in pigtails.

"Yeah, sure," said Ally standing up as she started to cry.

"Are you okay," asked the woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ally unconvincingly.

The woman stared at her as she walked away.

Back at the Barone Residence Ray Realizes Something is Wrong 

"Ally, come on, let me in," shouted Ray.

"Ray yelling isn't going to help," said Marie producing a coat hanger.

"What am I supposed to do with this," asked Ray.

"Pick the lock and show her that you won't stand for this childishness," said Marie.

Ray fumbled with the coat hanger until Marie grabbed it from him and shoved it into the keyhole.

Ray pushed open the door to find the room empty and the window open.

"Raymond look at this," said Marie.

Ray walked over to the bed. His jaw dropped at what he saw. There was a large red spot on Ally's pink bed spread.

"Oh my god, she's been kidnapped," shouted Marie.

"Ma, Ma, calm down, we don't know that," said Ray. "First I'm going to call Debra."

Ray ran to find a phone.

"Hello," said Debra.

"Debra, it's Ray, Ally is gone," said Ray frantically.

"What do you mean gone," asked Debra.

"Well we had a fight this morning and she locked herself in her room but I picked the lock and when we went in there she was gone and there was a big blood spot on her covers and Ma thinks she's been kidnapped," babbled Ray.

"Okay Ray, I want you, Marie and Frank to look at all the parks, check the school and her friends okay," said Debra. "I'll be home in about and hour," said Debra.

"Okay honey, I'll see you soon," said Ray.

"Bye," said Debra.

As soon as he hung up the phone Ray ran to tell Marie and Frank the plan.

When Debra Gets Home 

Debra burst into the empty home. She tossed her suitcase on the couch and ran upstairs to Ally's room.

She started digging around in her drawers until she found what she was looking for in a shoebox under the bed.

"Oh Ally, no," said Debra quietly as she pulled out the razor.

As Debra went to leave the room she heard a soft crying coming from outside. Debra walked over to the open window and climbed out.

"Hey Ally," said Debra sitting next to her crying daughter.

"How did you find me," asked Ally.

"Well I was in your room looking for this," said Debra showing her the razor, "and I heard you crying."

"Well, I acted exactly how you are now when I used to do it," said Debra.

"You used to cut yourself too," asked Ally looking at her mom.

"Yeah, you've met my parents," said Debra.

"Does Dad know," asked Ally.

"No, and I like to keep it that way," said Debra.

_These are the chronicles of life and death  
and everything between  
these are the stories of our lives  
as fictional as they may seem  
you come in this world  
and you go out just the same _

today could be the best day of your life

"I love you mom," said Ally.

"I love you too, and this is going to stop right," said Debra grabbing Ally's arm.

"I can't do it by myself, mom," said Ally.

"Well, I'll help you the same way my best friend Sasha helped me," said Debra. "If you get pissed and you want to do it just come get me, I'll stay with you all night if you need."

"Okay mom," said Ally.

Debra hugged her daughter and began crying.

"Mom, why are you crying," asked Ally.

"I love you so much," said Debra between sobs.

"I love you too," said Ally.

After a few minutes Debra pulled away.

"We should go call your dad and grandparents," said Debra.

"Do we have to," asked Ally.

"Unfortunately yes…but we don't have to do it right away," said Debra. "But let's go inside."

"Okay," said Ally as they made their way over to the window.

Soon they were seated on Ally's bed with pop and cookies.

"So tell me about this boy," asked Debra.

"Well his name is Garrett, he work's at Hot Topic, he's super hot," said Ally. "He's really sweet, he threatened to beat up Kyle when he wouldn't leave me alone, and he barely knew me."

"He sounds really nice, has he met your father yet," asked Debra.

"No he was supposed to the other night but Shadow lied so we could get out of here quick because the Goo Goo Dolls were playing at the club," said Ally.

"The Goo Goo Dolls were here and I missed it," said Debra.

"Oh don't worry, I joined a band too and we're going to be opening for them when they go on tour," said Ally.

"What about school," asked Debra?

"Oh, it's just a few places around the New York area," said Ally, "and it's during the summer."

"So you met Johnny Rzeznik," asked Debra.

"Yep, and he's so much hotter in person," said Ally.

"I can't believe how much happened while I was gone," said Debra.

"Me either," said Ally.

"Debra, are you here," shouted Ray.

"Yeah, we're up here," shouted Debra.

"We," asked Ray.

He walked into Ally's room and saw them sitting on her bed.

"When did you find her," asked Ray.

"About an hour ago," said Debra.

"And you didn't call me," said Ray angrily.

"We needed to talk some things out alone," said Debra.

"Did you punish her," asked Ray.

"No, I don't think punishing her is the right thing to do right now," said Debra.

"What, you're not going to punish her," exclaimed Ray.

"Not now," said Debra.

"Thanks Mom, I love you," said Ally.

"I love you too, sweetie," said Debra.

They left Ally's room to go argue, but Ally could still hear them.

She searched around her room looking for any razor's her mom may have missed. Only one. Her mom really did have her figured out, except the one inside her old favorite shoes.

And money talks  
in this world  
that's what idiots will say  
but you'll find out that this life  
is just an idiots parade  
before you go  
you've got questions  
and i want answers  
but now your cold covered in blood  
right back to where you started from

These are the chronicles of life and death  
and everything between  
these are the stories of our lives  
as fictional as they may seem  
you come in this world  
and you go out just the same

Ally slid the blade across her arm again and again. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't notice the door open.

"Allison June Barone, what are you doing," said Debra.

"What does it look like to you mom," said Ally angrily.

"Fine, if you are going to go with phase one of the plan then we're going straight to phase two, what ever you do, I do," said Debra grabbing the blade.

She sliced her arm like Ally had been doing.

"Mom stop, please stop, I don't want to hurt you," cried Ally.

"Well you are, every cut on your arm hurts me emotionally, this just hurts me physically, Ally, if you don't stop you will always be hurting me," said Debra.

"I'm so sorry mom, I'm sorry," sobbed Ally.

They lay on Ally's bed holding each other all through the night.

* * *

Well there you have it. Debra's secret is revealed. Can she help Ally?

Press that little button and review.

LizzyCharlotteShepard


	4. If You're Gone

If You're Gone 

Hey I'm back with Chapter Four. Sorry it has taken me like forever to update this. I've been so busy with school, not to mention I've had writers block on this story forever.

This is probably the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

This is dedicated to Margiser, who's annoying persistent emails killed my writer's block and made me finish this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except the things previously mentioned.Matchbox Twentyowns the song If You're Gone.

* * *

If You're Gone

"Come on Mom, hurry or we'll be late," said Ally as she dragged her mom across the food court.

"Calm down Ally," said Debra.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," said Ally.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll love him," said Debra.

They sat down at a table and waited for Garrett.

"Here he comes," said Ally.

"Where," asked Debra?

"Right there, shaggy hair, ripped up jeans, Jack Off Jill t-shirt," said Ally.

"Oh," said Debra.

He walked over and sat down next to Ally.

"Hi Mrs. Barone, I'm Garrett."

"Hi, please call me Debra," she replied.

"So Ally told me you took her to a Goo Goo Dolls trouble and lied to get there in time," said Debra.

"Uh, well," stammered Garrett.

"It's okay, I didn't really want you to meet Ray without me there anyway," said Debra.

"Oh," said Garrett.

"So are you in the band that Ally just joined," asked Debra.

"No, but my best friends are in it," said Garrett.

"So, has Ally met your parents yet," asked Debra?

"Uh, no, my parents live in New Jersey," said Garrett.

"So do you live with your grandparents, or aunt and uncle," asked Debra.

"I live by myself, I was emancipated from my parents almost a year ago," said Garrett.

"Oh," said Debra.

Ally looked from her mom to Garrett.

"Why did you move away from your parents," asked Debra.

"MOM," said Ally.

"No, it's okay Zero," said Garrett, "my mom was a drunk and my dad used to hit me and my sister, so I went to court, got emancipated, took my sister, and moved down here."

"Wow, that's horrible, how old is your sister," asked Debra.

"Fifteen," said Garrett.

"So she's in Ally class," said Debra.

"No she's not," said Ally.

"She dropped out of school, she writes fulltime, her new book is coming out in two months," said Garrett.

"That's amazing, a fifteen who's having a book published," said Debra.

Suddenly the Goo Goo Dolls **_Slide_** came from Debra's purse.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and walked away as she yelled quietly at whom Ally assumed was her dad.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents," asked Ally.

"People usually change their opinion of me or start feeling sorry for me when they find out about my parents," said Garrett, "and I didn't want to mess things up with us."

"Well, I would never change how I feel about you because of some stupid things your parents did," said Ally.

"Ally, I have to run home because Robert, Frank and your father were left alone for too long and one of them is stuck in something, I didn't get the whole story but they need help and they refuse to call 911," said Debra as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Okay, I'm gonna stay and shop for a little while mom," said Ally, "I'll just take the bus home."

"Okay bye sweetie, nice meeting you Garrett," said Debra.

"You too Mrs. Bar…er…Debra," said Garrett.

As Debra walked away Garrett kissed Ally and told her he had to go back to work.

Ally was walking out of Journey's when she saw Ashley Abbers, Stephanie Calloway, Kimberly Hooker, and Kyle.

"Hey freak show, what are you doing out in the light, won't you melt, vampire girl," said Ashley.

"Get out of my face bitch and take your army of skanks with you," said Ally as she walked past her.

"Hold it right there you dirty little slut, did you just call me a bitch," asked Ashley.

"Hmm, army of skanks, get out of my face…bitch…why yes I think I did," said Ally.

She tried again to walk away but Stephanie grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going," said Kyle.

"I want to get away from you morons, I wouldn't want catch that stupidity virus you have, it seems to be a bad case," said Ally.

Suddenly something hit her face. She looked at Kyle whose hand was still in the air.

Ally turned and ran as tears formed in her eyes. Twenty minutes later she was home and in her room with a razor.

She hadn't done it yet. She kept thinking of her mom's words…

_"Well you are, every cut on your arm hurts me emotionally, this just hurts me physically, Ally, and if you don't stop you will always be hurting me."_

And just as she was about to go find her mom, Ashley's words crept back into her mind.

_Freak show._

_Vampire girl._

_Dirty slut._

The razor was frozen halfway to her arm. That's how Debra found her, razor in hand, but no blood.

_I think you're already gone.  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

"Ally what are you doing," asked Debra as she walked into her room.

"I didn't do it mom, I just kept hearing what you said to me and I couldn't do it," cried Ally.

"So what I said actually sunk in," said Debra.

"Yeah, I love you mom," said Ally.

"Well this is the first step to recovery," said Debra.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

"Debra, we're back from the hospital," shouted Ray from downstairs.

"Ally, razor please," said Debra.

Ally handed the razor to her mom and lay down on her pillow.

"Honey if you need anything, I'll be downstairs with your father," said Debra.

"Okay mom, love ya," said Ally.

"I love you too honey," said Debra.

"Debra, is everything okay," asked Ray.

"Yeah, everything's fine honey," said Debra as she sat on the couch.

"What's going on with you and Ally, please Debra, tell me," said Ray.

"Ray I can't," said Debra.

"Please, why did she runaway and why was there blood on her bed," asked Ray.

"Fine, come on," said Debra as she led Ray upstairs.

Once in their bedroom Debra pulled off her pants and pointed to faint red lines on her inner thighs.

"What, stretch marks, wait, is Ally pregnant," asked Ray.

"No Ray, these aren't stretch marks, they're scars," said Debra.

"Scars, from what," asked Ray.

"From a razor," said Debra.

"Somebody attacked you with a razor, who," asked Ray.

"Me," replied Debra softly.

"You did that to yourself," asked Ray, "when?"

"When I was younger, about Ally's age," said Debra.

"So this is what…Ally's doing this too…the blood on her bed," said Ray.

"Yeah, and you need to be supportive and just let me talk to her and help her stop," said Debra, "and absolutely do not yell at her about this, it will only make it worse."

"Okay," said Ray.

"No seriously Ray, she could really get hurt if don't listen to me," said Debra.

"I understand honey," said Ray.

"Okay," said Debra.

"Honey," said Ray as Debra walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah Ray," asked Debra.

"I love you, don't ever forget that," said Ray.

"I love you too," said Debra.

She threw her arms around Ray's neck and kissed him.

* * *

Ally leaned against the door and smiled as she thought about her future and Garrett. And she knew that things were going to be okay.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

* * *

Well that's it. THE END folks. Hope you enjoyed it.

White Lily Death


End file.
